1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technical fields of an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal display device, and an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector, including the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
As this kind of electro-optical device, there is, for example, a liquid crystal device that is driven in accordance with image signals supplied from external circuits to image signal lines. The image signals are supplied from the image signal lines through sampling circuits to a plurality of data lines arranged in a pixel region on a substrate. The sampling circuit is provided in a peripheral region located in the periphery of the pixel region, and includes a sampling switch made up of a thin film transistor (TFT) and the like. For example, JP-A-2002-049331 proposes a technique of arranging sampling switches adjacent to one another at predetermined intervals with respect to the longitudinal direction of the sampling switches, which results in a reduction in parasitic capacitance between an image signal line and a data line in proximity to the sampling switch.
As one example of this kind of electro-optical device, there is a color display type liquid crystal device having red (R), green (G) and blue (B) sub-pixels. In such a color display type liquid crystal device, a single one unit pixel is divided into three sub-pixels, and color filters of three colors, R, G and B, are arranged at positions corresponding to the sub-pixels. One unit pixel is displayed using the three sub-pixels corresponding to three colors, R, G and B. Color display is thus enabled.
In this color display type liquid crystal device, sampling switches are provided on the data lines that are arranged so as to correspond to the respective colors of R, G and B sub-pixels. This makes it difficult to arrange sampling switches so as to form one row along the arrangement direction of data lines in the peripheral region on the substrate. To solve this issue, as disclosed in JP-A-2002-049331, which has been mentioned above, the arrangement of a plurality of sampling switches may be such that the sampling switches are each arranged in a direction of arrangement of data lines, and are disposed so as to form a plurality of lines displaced with respect to one another along a direction in which the data lines extend.
Here, in cases where an image signal is supplied through such a sampling switch as mentioned above to a data line, the transmission of the image signal to the sampling switch is performed via an image signal line and a lead wiring line laid between a connection terminal and the sampling switch to supply the image signal to the sampling switch. At this point, regarding a line from the connection terminal to the sampling switch, there exist a rounded signal waveform and variations in potential that are caused by wiring capacitance and capacitive coupling between the line and another line. As a result, adverse effects on the image signal are likely to occur. Particularly in color display, adverse effects of these defects vary by color, and cause green (G) color to be prominently displayed. This becomes a cause of display irregularities. Thus, a technical problem arises in that display abnormality may occur in a pixel region.